The Cruel Life (Yunjae Vers) - Mianhae to Love You
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: YUNJAE ONESHOOT... Summary: Aku benci dirumah ini, jika setiap hari aku harus mendengar desahan tak senonoh dari dongsaengku sendiri. Uri dongsaeng, Jung Yunho…. menjual tubuhnya. Kenapa? Ini semua karena hyung-nya begitu lemah dan….. tak berguna. YAOI/NC/Little Angst/HURT-Comfort/NOT INCEST/DLDR/RNR


**The Cruel Life (Yunjae Vers.) - Mianhae to Love You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**YUNJAE ONESHOOT/YAOI/NC/Little Angst/HURT-Comfort/NOT INCEST/DLDR/RNR**

.

.

.

Cast: Yunjae (Jung Yunho & Jung Jaejoong)

.

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

Aku benci. Aku benar-benar benci. Aku ingin mati saja. Tapi, kenapa dia selalu mengatakan bahwa aku harus sehat dan tidak boleh sakit lagi. Ya, dia selalu mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, lagi, dia teerus menyakitiku degan semua yang dia lakukan. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup jika satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki didunia ini terus menyakitiku, seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa aku harus cepat-cepat mati.

Jung Yunho. Uri namdongsaeng. Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini agar hyung-mu ini bisa bertahan untuk hidup? Kau tahu? Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki didunia ini. Kau lah alasan kenapa aku harus tetap hidup. Tapi, lagi, tanpa kau sadari kau malah membuat hyung-mu yang lemah ini semakin terpojok karena sang dongsaeng harus berkorban untuk hidup hyung-nya. Kau melakukan hal yang membuatku merasa semakin tak berguna sebagai seorang hyung.

"akh Yuuunnhhhh fasterhhh nnggghhh"

"Ne~~~ ngghhhh akh akhh"

Aku menutup telingaku. Sekuat mungkin kututup telingaku dengan apapun yang bisa kugunakan untuk menutup telingaku. Desahan 2 orang dikamar sebelahku membuatku ingin menjadi orang tuli saja. Sehingga, aku tak perlu mendengar jeritan, rintihan dan desahan penuh kenikmatan bagi mereka yang dijamah Yunho.

Aku benci dirumah ini, jika setiap hari aku harus mendengar desahan tak senonoh dari dongsaengku sendiri. Uri dongsaeng, Jung Yunho…. menjual tubuhnya. Kenapa? Ini semua karena hyung-nya begitu lemah dan….. tak berguna.

JAEJOONG POV END

.

.

.

*Mianhae*

Cklek

Terlihat seorang namja dengan tubuh yang hanya berbalut boxer keluar dari kamar, diikuti seorang yeoja yang menggunakan mini dress ketat dibelakangnya.

"Yun~~~ kau benar-benar daebak" manja yeoja itu dengan tangan yang sekarang sudah bergelayut manja dipinggang Yunho.

Yunho mengelus kepala yeoja yang baru saja dinikmatinya. Ahhh… sudah sering sebenarnya. Tapi, mungkin barusan dia menikmati tubuh yeoja itu lagi. Yunho mengecup dahi yeoja yang memang cantik itu. Yeoja itu semakin menyamankan pelukannya ditubuh Yunho yang masih mengelus surai kelamnya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau tidak malu mengatakannya didepan namja yang bisa saja menghempaskan tubuhmu keranjang lagi? bahkan bisa membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan selama 1 minggu?" ujar Yunho terkekeh. Membuat yeoja itu mendongak menatap Yunho dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kembali yunho terkekeh dibuatnya.

"justru aku berharap kau mengerjai tubuhku setiap hari" seru yeoja itu dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Yunho.

"Jadi?" tanya yunho sambil melangkah menuju sofa ruang tengahnya.

"sayangnya aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk memelukmu setiap hari" sindir yeoja itu dengan tangan yang menjulur kedepan wajah Yunho, memberikan amplop yang Yunho tahu dengan jelas isinya.

"Gomawo" seru Yunho dengan melambai-lambaikan amplop tadi kearah yeoja yang sudah membuka pintu rumahnya untuk pulang.

Setelah memastikan pintu rumahnya dikunci rapat, Yunho langsung menaruh uang yang barusan didapatnya dilaci meja nakas dalam kamarnya. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger didinding kamarnya kini menunjukkan pukul 22.34 WKS (waktu Korea setempat).

"Joongie?" gumam Yunho sambil melirik dinding kamarnya. Seolah-olah dia bisa melihat orang yang dipanggilnya. "haaaaaaahhh" helaan nafas panjang membantunya memenuhi kebutuhan paru-parunya yang terasa sedikit sesak.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah malas menuju kamar sebelahnya, seolah ada batu besar yang membuatnya kesulitan berjalan. Sakit, dia tak tega jika harus masuk kedalam kamar yang dihuni oleh namja cantik yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Hyung-nya sendiri.

Tidak…namja cantik itu bukanlah Hyung-nya. Dulu saat dia berumur 7 tahun, appa-nya yang seorang dokter membawa seorang namja cantik yang baru saja menjadi yatim piatu ke rumahnya. Penyakit yang diderita namja cantik itu diturunkan dari appa namja cantik itu yang meninggal karena penyakit 'Hemophilia'.

Appa-nya bilang, namja cantik itu akan menjadi hyung-nya mulai saat itu juga. Namja cantik berumur 8 tahun yang menderita penyakit turunan "Hemophilia". Namja cantik yang semakin cantik diumurnya yang kini genap 20 tahun. Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho sangat bahagia memiliki namja cantik itu dalam hidupnya. Hal yang tak akan pernah berhenti membuatnya bersyukur saat melihat namja cantik itu mengungkapkan semua ekspresi yang ada pada dirinya. Tapi, semua ekspresi itu kini menghilang semenjak appa-nya meninggal saat dia berumur 10 tahun. Appa-nya dihukum mati, karena tuduhan mal-praktek.

Senyum Jaejoong benar-benar menghilang setelah keuangan yang ditinggalkan Jung Appa kian menipis karena biaya sekolah dan pengobatan Jaejoong, serta Yunho harus menjadi seorang gigolo demi membayar semua terapi hemophilia yang dijalani Jaejoong. Ditambah harga obat untuk Jaejoong yang tak akan bisa didapatkannya jika dia menjadi pegawai kantoran sekalipun.

Krieeeett

Suara derit pintu terdengar dalam kesunyian malam di apartment mewah itu. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang kini tidur dengan nyamannya di kasur yang tak kalah empuk. Melihat wajah namja cantik itu terlelap damai, itu sudah cukup membuat Yunho bahagia. Asalkan namja cantik itu bersamanya, tak ada alasan untuknya menangis bahkan berseddih sedikitpun.

Tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi…sebuah debaran halus akan terus mengisi hari-harinya jika dia mengingat dan melihat namja cantik ini. Mendengar suaranya, bahkan hanya dengan menyebut namanya.

Cinta?

Mungkin benar, tapi Yunho menutupnya rapat-rapat. Tak ingin Jaejoong membencinya karena perasaannya yang sangat-sangat salah. Mencintai orang yang menganggapmu namdongsaengnya, terlebih hidup belasan tahun bersamamu, bukanlah hal yang benar. Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Yunho.

"Joongie" ujar Yunho membangunkan Jaejoong. Tangan besarnya menggoyangkan lengan Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu bangun dari tidur 'lelap'-nya.

Yunho tersenyum kala melihat mata yang terkatup rapat itu bergerak aneh. Dia tahu Jaejoong nya belum tidur. Makanya dia tega untuk membangunkan namja cantik itu. Melihat namja cantik itu sudah membuka matanya, Yunho membuka laci meja nakas Jaejoong, mengambil obat yang harus diminum Jaejoong 3x sehari.

"Minum obatmu dulu baru tidur eoh?" ujar Yunho yang sudah menengadahkan tangannya yang berisi obat itu kearah Jaejoong yang tak juga bergerak untuk duduk.

Yunho meletakkan obat itu diatas meja. Lalu tangan kekarnya mendudukkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan paksa. Pasalnya Jaejoong terus mengeraskan tubuhnya agar Yunho sulit mendudukkan tubuhnya. Namun, bukan Yunho jika dia tidak bisa mendudukkan tubuh yang lebih keccil darinya itu.

"ayo minum obatnya" Yunho dengan senyum manisnya kembali menyerahkan obat ketangan Jaejoong. Lalu menuangkan air minum diatas meja agar bisa diminum Jaejoong.

TRASSSSH

PRANNNK

Suara obat yang menghantam porselen lantai kamar Jaejoong dan gelas pecah menggema dikamar itu. Yunho dengan sabar, kembali memberikan obat dan air untuk Jaejoong.

PRANNNKK

SRAK

Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menahan amarahnya. Jika mengingat harga obat itu dan bagaimana perjuangannya agar bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membeli obat itu, mungkin yunho sudah berteriak-teriak memaki Jaejoong.

"Wae eoh? Sesuatu mengganggumu? Apa aku benar-benar mengganggumu sampai kau marah seperti ini?" tanya Yunho mulai dingin. Ini bukanlah pertama kali, tapi Jaejoong terlalu sering mengoyak hati dan harga dirinya.

"berhenti memberiku obat haram itu!" pekik Jaejoong histeris dan langsung menutup telinganya, takut Yunho balik meneriakinya.

"Haram?" Yunho terkekeh geli. "berkat obat haram ini, kau bisa tumbuh dewasa dan tidak terinfeksi hepatitis dan HIV. Tidakkah kau ingin berterima kasih pada obat ini?" Yunho bicara sambil mengambil obat terakhir yang tersisa didalam botol obat Jaejoong.

Ya, terapi Hemophilia dan obat Hemophilia membantu penderita terhindar dari virus hepatitis dan HIV yang bisa menyerang penderita.

"Apa dengan kondom, kau pikir kau bisa terhindar dari Aids? HAH?" teriak Jaejoong tepat didepan wajah Yunho. Ditambah tangan Jaejoong kini menepis tangan Yunho yang tadi kembali menyodorkan obat padanya.

Yunho turun dari ranjang Jaejoong dan kembali memungut obat yang tadi dibuang Jaejoong. 3 butir obat tadi langsung yunho masukkan kedalam mulutnya. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho menelan obat yang mungkin terkena pecahan gelas itu, membelalak tak percaya.

BRUGH

"YUNmmmppphhhh"

Pekikan Jaejoong terhenti ketika yunho menubruk tubuhnya dan menindihnya diatas kasur empuk itu. Mulut Yunho terus melumat mulut Jaejoong. Yunho hampir menangis saat pahit obat itu memenuhi kerongkongannya. Dengan cepat dibukanya celana tidur Jaejoong dan segera digenggamnya junior Jaejoong.

"Akh" pekik Jaejoong tertahan, sehingga tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya.

Dengan cepat Yunho menyalurkan semua pil yang sudah melebur dalam liurnya. Jaejoong ingin muntah, namun dengan cepat Yunho mengocok juniornya hingga membuat mulutnya sulit mengatup rapat karena terus mendesah. Mau tak mau obat itu kini ditelannya.

Yunho tak tega melihat Jaejoong menangis karena menahan pahit obat yang masuk ke kerongkongannya. Yunho menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan satu tangannya, lalu tangan yang satunya lagi mengambil botol air mineral dan langsung mencekok-nya kemulut Jaejoong.

GULP

GULP

GULP

GULP

Jaejoong menelan air itu cepat, dan menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya saat Yunho sudah menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berdiri disisi ranjangnya. Yunho membetulkan celana Jaejoong yang tadi dipelorotinya dan kemudian melepaskan piyama Jaejoong yang basah terkena air dengan piyama yang kering. Namun, belum sempat Yunho memasangkan piyama-nya, Jaejoong sudah memeluk lehernya dan meraup bibir hati itu.

"Mmmmppphhh"

Jaejoong semakin merapatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan pada tubuh Yunho yang memang tak berbalut apa-apa kecuali boxer. Yunho membiarkan saja Jaejoong mendominasi permainan, toh dia tak akan tega merasuki Jaejoong. Dia takut akan menularkan penyakitnya pada Jaejoong. Meski dia pernah memeriksakan kesehatannya dan dia bebas dari HIV, setidaknya dia berjaga-jaga. Karena tubuh Jaejoong begitu rentan untuk terinfeksi virus mematikan itu.

"mmmppphhhh Yunnnhhhh jadikan akuhhh milikmuhhhh jeballlhhhh" rengek Jaejoong disela erangan nikmatnya saat Yunho mengulum juniornya dibawah sana.

"ennnggggggggghhhh arrrrrggggggghh" Jaejoong mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Nafas penuh nafsu menguasai dirinya. Dia sangat menginginkan Yunho berada didalamnya dan tak lagi bermain dengan yeoja dan uke diluar sana.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yunho ragu. Perkataan Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya begitu percaya diri bahwa Jaejoong juga membalas perasaannya.

"lebih baik kau menghancurkan lubangku daripada aku harus melihatmu menjual tubuhmu pada orang lain. Aku akan merasa berguna dan mati dengan senyum bahagia jika bisa membuatmu berhenti memikirkanku yang sudah membuatmu menjadi seperti in-"

PLAK

"Yun?"

PLAK

"hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong terisak pilu. Bukan kali ini saja Yunho menamparnya. Terlalu sering, dan Jaejoong tak bisa melawan, karena dia sadar bahwa dia salah. Tapi, apakah salah jika seorang hyung ingin adiknya berhenti dari pekerjaan menjijikan itu?

"Ayo bicara lagi" ujar yunho dengan mata tajam menatap Jaejoong nyalang.

"hiks…hiksss…jangan jual tubuhmu lagi Yun…hiks…hiks…aku sudah sembuh. Aku bahkan bekerja sekarang. Kau juga bisa memulai kuliahmu dengan tenang. Hiks…hiks…jebal…"

"kau sembuh? Sembuh kau bilang? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau selalu membuang obat yang seharusnya kau minum? Kau pikir kalau aku tidak memaksamu minum obat dan terapi maka kau akan berumur panjang seperti ini? Kau pikir jika kau mati dengan senyum bahagia, apa aku mati bahagia setelah kau meninggalkanku? JAWAB KIM JAEJOONG!" pekik Yunho.

"Yun…hiks…hiks…aku memang pantas mati. Aku bukan hyung yang baik. Kau bahkan mencintaiku. Kau pikir kau benar? Aku begitu berdosa karena membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Aku menyesal tidak bisa menjadi namja jelek agar kau membenciku. Aku-"

PLAK

"Terus saja Kim Jaejoong! TERUS SAJA MENGATAKAN ITU! TUNGGULAH AKU MATI DAN KAU AKAN BAHAGIA TANPA ORANG GILA SEPERTI DONGSAENGMU YANG MENCINTAIMU INI. JELAS-JELAS KAU BUKAN HYUNG KANDUNGKU. JELAS-JELAS BANYAK YEOJA CANTIK YANG KUTIDURI SETIAP MALAMNYA. BAGAIMANA BISA DENAGN BODOHNYA AKU MASIH MENCINTAIMU EOH? TUTUP MULUTMU KIM JAEJOONG!" sela Yunho saat Jaejoong akan membalas perkataannya.

"hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong semakin terisak pilu. Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kembali mengatur nafas penuh amarahnya.

"Kau tidak merasakannya. Karena itulah kau tidak tahu apa-apa 'hyung', ahhh…kenapa terasa aneh sekali saat memanggilmu 'hyung'? Baiklah…aku tak akan mencintaimu lagi. Tidurlah…bukankah besok kau harus kerja dan mendapatkan uang untuk pernikahanmu degan yeoja yang kau cintai itu?" Yunho tersenyum miris. "aku akan membiayakan pernikahanmu. Kau tenang saja eoh? Apapun akan aku lakukan asal kau bisa bahagia, walau bukan hanya untuk dongsaeng tak sedarahmu ini"

BRAK

Yunho menutup kasar pintu kamar Jaejoong. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menangis sengsegukkan karena Yunho.

"Mianhae Yun… Mianhae…" ujar Jaejoong yang menyurukkan wajahnya kedalam kedua lutut dan lengan telanjangnya.

.

.

.

*The Cruel Love*

Yunho menyusuri koridor kampus diiringi pekikkan kekaguman semua yeoja dan uke yang tergila-gila padanya. Tentu saja ditambahkan dengan tatapan mematikan dari beberapa seme lain yang sangat membenci Yunho.

"Yo Yunho!" seru sebuah suara yang sangat Yunho kenal sebagai suara playboy kelas kakap yang tak kalah gila darinya.

"Yoochun sangtae!" seru Yunho tak kalah keras, membuat beberapa mahasiswa disekitarnya tertawa.

Ya, selain playboy, 2 orang ini sangat ramah dan mudah bergaul. Wajar saja jika banyak yang tergila-gila pada mereka.

"Aissshhhh….dasar musang babo!" balas Yoochun tak kalah sengit, namun tetap menarik Yunho menuju kelas.

"waeyo?" tanya Yunho, setelah mereka mendudukkan pantat mereka dikursi dalam kelas.

"Yak! bagaimana bisa kau sesantai ini. Kudengar dari Junsu, kemarin malam Jaejoong melamar Ayumi, boss tempat mereka bekerja. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya begitu saja eoh? Hatimu terbuat dari apa? Tidak sakitkah?" Yoochun mengelus dada Yunho, mencoba memastikan kalau Yunho masih punya hati.

"Aigoo…mereka sekarang pacaran?" bisik-bisik beberapa mahasiswa yang melihat mereka. tepatnya saat Yoochun mengelus dada Yunho.

"Yak!" Yunho menepis tangan Yoochun jauh-jauh darinya.

"Aissshhhh jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" Yoochun menjelaskan pada mahasiswa yang berbisik tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Yoochun kembali menatap Yunho, mencoba mencari ekspresi didalam mata sahabatnya itu.

"Ekhem…apanya?" Yunho berdehem dan mengambil buku bacaannya, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal jika dia menikah dengan yeoja itu?" tanya Yoochun menekankan.

"Terserah dia saja. Jika dia bahagia bersama orang itu. maka, tak ada alasan untukku mencegahnya. Toh hanya aku yang bodoh disini. Mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaiku. Heh…aku memang bodoh. Aku semakin menyadarinya" Yunho terkikik geli mengingat dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Yuuuuuun…kau membuatku khawatir padamu. Jika dia berbahagia denagn orang lain dan bersedia hidup lama demi yeoja itu. bagaimana denagnmu? Apa kau…." Yoochun mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Yunho, lalu berbisik sepelan mungkin. "…akan tetap menjual tubuhmu?" Yoochun kembali duduk normal.

"Nan?" Yunho terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun. "Aku akan tidur denagn semua yeoja yang kujumpai sesuka hatiku. Tanpa perlu memoroti uang mereka. Dengan begitu, aku juga akan menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka yang service-nya paling hebat. Hahahaaa"

PLAK

"Awww….wae?" pekik Yunho saat Yoochun menggeplak kepalanya.

"Awas saja kalau kau tidak melakukannya" Yoochun pun melenggang pergi keluar kelas, sebelum Yunho menggeplak-nya balik.

Sepeninggalan Yoochun, Yunho kembali menghela nafas panjang. Dadanya semakin sesak. Bisakah Tuhan mencabut nyawanya sekarang? Jika orang yang dicintainya akan berbahagia denagn orang lain, lalu untuk apa dia hidup? Untuk siapa dia hidup? Menggelikan bukan? Semua yang Yunho katakan, semuanya, benar-benar omong kosong.

.

.

.

*I LOVE YOU*

Jaejoong pulang ke apartment membawa calon istrinya. Ayumi Hamasaki, boss tempatnya bekerja. Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini dengan begitu banyak pertimbangan, Jaejoong akhirnya berani membawa kekasihnya kerumahnya.

"Yunnhooohhh akh akh akh aaarrrrgggghhhhh fasterhhhh kyaaahhhh akh akh"

"eeeerrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmhhhengh engh engh akh akh akh"

"Jae…itu suara apa?" Ayumi sedikit bergidik, bulu romanya meremang saat mendengar suara-suara yang tak pantas didengar jika ada anak dibawah umur. Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Ayumi, sedikit merasa aneh saat Ayumi bergelayut manja dilengannya.

Jaejoong tidak enak jika harus mengatakan bahwa adiknya tengah menjual tubuhnya untuk hyung-nya. Setelah selessai denagn pikirannya yang kalut, Jaejoong langsung mendudukkan Ayumi dikursi meja makan.

"aaarrrrghhh pelan-pelanhhhh Yunnhhhh arrrrggghhhh akh akh Yunhhhhh ennnnnngggggghhhh"

"itu suara namdongsaeng-ku dan pacarnya. Apa sebaiknya kita keluar saja?" Jaejoong semakin tak nyaman kala desahan dan pekikkan demi pekikkan menuju puncak itu semakin keras terdengar.

"Tidak perlu. Eummm…." Ayumi tiba-tiba memeluk Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak nyaman, karena dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. "apa kau tidak ingin…?" Ayumi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendongakkan wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah Jaejoong.

"Haruskah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan perasaannya yang kalang kabut.

CHU~~~~

Ayumi dengan beraninya menyambar bibir Jaejoong, bahkan denagn frontal mengetuk bibir Jaejoong dengan lidahnya agar dia bisa melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong dan mengeksplor mulut namja cantik dan tampan sekaligus itu. Tangan lentik yeoja cantik dari Jepang itu akan membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong, sebelum…

Cklek

"Woaaaaaaa fantastic!" Yunho keluar dari kamarnya, diikuti yeoja cantik dibelakangnya.

PROK

PROK

PROK

Suara Yunho membuyarkan semua pikiran liar Ayumi. Jaejoong yang merasa tak enak langsung membetulkan kemejanya, sedikit….salah tingkah. Ditambah teriakan dan tepuk tangan tidak jelas Yunho, cukup membuatnya ingin segera menghilang saja dari bumi ini. Bagaimanapun, dia tahu, Yunho pasti akan terluka jika melihat adegan ini.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Langkah kaki jenjang Yunho menginterupsi keheningan di rumah itu. Yunho mendekati Ayumi dan mengulurkan tangan seperti ingin berjabat tangan dengan yeoja yang akan dinikahi hyung-nya ini.

SLASSSHHH

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari calon istriku!" sinis Jaejoong bersamaan dengan tepisan kasarnya dari tangan Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lirih. Selama ini Yunho tidak pernah mendengar kalimat sesinis ini dari Jaejoong. Ya, dia sadar jika pengakuan cintanya pada Jaejoong 2 bulan yang lalu akan berakhir dengan Jaejoong yang semakin jijik padanya. Jangan salahkan Jaejoong, toh Jaejoong tak pernah meminta Yunho melakukan apapun untuk Jaejoong.

"Ahh…iya aku lupa kalau tanganku bekas meremas butt yeoja cantik ini. Hahahaaa" ujar Yunho dengan tawanya yang sedikit hambar. Lalu merangkul yeoja disampingnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Jae! kau mau kemana?" tanya Ayumi pada Jaejoong yang melangkah meninggalkannya menuju sebuah kamar.

BRAK

Suara pintu berdebum, cukup menunjukkan kalau namja cantik itu sedang marah. Ayumi yang memang tak mengerti apa-apa ingin mengejar Jaejoong, tapi yunho yang melihatnya segera menahan pergerakan yeoja cantik itu.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Yunho, namun pertanyaan itu membuat Ayumi tak bisa menolak.

"Eum!" angguk Ayumi.

.

.

.

*The*

Jaejoong bergegas keluar kamar dan mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya kesegala penjuru untuk mencari calon istrinya.

"Jae!" seru Ayumi saat dia melihat Jaejoong yang sudah keluar dari kamar.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini" Jaejoong menarik tangan Ayumi.

Yunho menatap kepergian Jaejoong dari balik kaca yang menghubungkan balkon belakang dengan ruang tengah. Tak ada niat untuk mencegah namja cantik itu sedikitpun. Bahkan bibir hatinya tersenyum melihat namja cantik itu tak menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

.

.

.

*Cruel*

Yoochun menatap Yunho khawatir. Semakin hari Yunho semakin pucat. Yunho hampir seperti vampire yang kekurangan darah. Terlebih hari ini. Hari ini akhirnya datang juga. Hari dimana Jaejoong akan menikah dengan Ayumi. Jelas-jelas Yunho tak diundang, tapi, Yunho sekarang sudah bersiap-siap menghadiri acara pernikahan Jaejoong.

PLAK

"SU!" Yoochun terpekik kaget saat Junsu tiba-tiba melaju melangkah kearah Yunho dan langsung menampar keras wajah Yunho. Namun, lihatlah! Namja bermata musang itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat Junsu menamparnya.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU TERTAWAKAN HAH? MICHEOSSEO?" pekik Junsu hingga membuat Yoochun harus mengunci pergerakkannya dengan memeluk namja dolphin bernama Kim Junsu itu seerat mungkin.

"Sudah sudah! Dia sedang sakit, jangan mengasarinya begitu eoh?" Yoochun mencoba member pengertian pada Junsu.

"Biar saja!" pekik Junsu. "YAK JUNG YUNHO! APA YANG SEDANG KAU HARAPKAN DIHARI PERNIKAHAN NAMJA BODOH ITU HAH? KAU PIKIR DENGAN KAU BERWAJAH PUCAT DIA AKAN DATANG MEMELUKMU DAN MEMBATALKAN PERNIKAHANNYA? HAH?" Junsu semakin emosi saat Yunho justru berkaca pada cermin.

"Aigooo…kenapa wajahku pucat. Ne, aku harus ke salon agar Jaejoong tidak khawatir padaku. Geuraechi?" ujar Yunho dengan senyum merekah.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH hiks…hiks…hiks…kenapa kau begitu bodoh Yun? Hiks…hiks…harus dengan apa aku membuatmu melupakan Kim Jaejoong itu? kenapa kau jadi begini? Hiks…hiks…" junsu merosot kebawah lantai. Perasaannya benar-benar hancur saat sahabat yang dianggapnya hyung sendiri itu seperti manusia tanpa jiwa.

"Su…maafkan Yunho eoh. Dia bukannya tidak ingin mendengarkan kita. Tapi, dia sedang mengalami patah hati. Mengertilah eoh" yoochun tak tega juga melihat kekasihnya menangis.

"Tapi dia sangat bodoh Chun. Kenapa dia tidak mendengarkan kita? Apa dia tidak menganggap kita sahabat? Hiks…hiks… dia sudah keterlaluan mengabaikan kita selama 2 bulan ini Chun…hiks…hiks…"

BRUGH

"YUNHO!" pekik Junsu dan Yoochun bersamaan kala melihat Yunho jatuh terjerembab dilantai.

.

.

.

*Love*

~~2 tahun kemudian~~

"Pagi sajangnim~~" seru beberapa perawat yang bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan bermata musang dengan setelan jas putih khas seorang dokter.

"YO YUNHO!" seru sebuah suara yang tak lain tak bukan berasal dari namja Casanova didepannya.

"Yoochun sangtae!" pekik namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Yunho.

Ya, setelah menamatkan kuliahnya, Yunho mendaftarkan diri ke Seoul Hospital. Dengan kepintarannya, Yunho dan Yoochun lulus ujian kedokteran dan langsung diterima di Rumah Sakit nomor satu di Seoul ini.

"Aissshhhh kau yang sangtae!" geram Yoochun yang malu bukan main saat yunho mengatainya sangtae didepan beberapa perawat sexy yang sudah diincar namja berjidat agak lebar itu.

"Hahahaaaa" tawa keduanya bersamaan.

Mereka tak berhenti menggoda yeoja-yeoja sexy yang lewat, baik itu perawat, pasien, bahkan dokter senior sekalipun. Namun tawa Yunho terhenti saat matanya menangkap siluet seorang yeoja yang begitu dikenalnya dan matanya semakin menajam saat melihat perut buncit yeoja itu.

"Yunho?" panggil Ayumi memastikan.

"Ne" jawab Yunho datar. Yoochun yang tak ingin Yunho drop lagi saat melihat istri Jaejoong itu, terus memantau yunho. Tak ingin namja bermata musang itu gila lagi.

"Bagaimana kabar Jaejoong?" tanya Ayumi sedikit sinis, namun senyum penuh kepalsuan kembali menghiasi wajah yeoja yang tengah hamil itu.

"Jangan bodoh" ujar Yunho tak kalah sinis, karena merasa tengah diolok-olok oleh yeoja itu. Yunho langsung melewati Ayumi begitu saja.

"Beginikah sikapmu pada yeoja yang ditinggalkan mempelai prianya karena dirimu JUNG YUNHO UISANIM?"

JDEEEEERRRRRRR

Rasanya ada petir yang menyambar Yunho saat mendengar ucapan Ayumi. Dia mengerti maksud Ayumi. Tapi, benarkah itu?

"A- apa maksudmu?" Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya kembali berhadapan dengan Ayumi.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Dia meninggalkanku disaat kami akan mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati kami, tapi apa? Dia melepaskan tanagnku begitu saja dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menikah karena kau sedang sakit. Sakit? Padahal aku tahu kalau waktu itu kau pasti hanya berbohong kan? Mana ucapanmu dulu?"

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Yunho, namun pertanyaan itu membuat Ayumi tak bisa menolak.

"Eum!" angguk Ayumi.

Keduanya melangkah menuju balkon belakang rumah. Yunho menhirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan kemudian menatap lekat-lekat pada Ayumi.

"Kau mencintai Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

"Sangat"

"Kau berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuknya? Akan mencintainya seumur hidupmu? Mencintainya sampai-sampai kau rela mati jika dengan begitu bisa membahagiakannya?"

"Yunho?" Ayumi benar-benar bingung.

"Jawab saja"

"Ne"

"Haaaaaahhh" Yunho kembali menghela nafas. "berbahagialah…aku yakin dia begitu mencintaimu sampai-sampai ingin pergi meninggalkan dongsaeng-nya ini"

TES

"Yunho?" Ayumi hampir menangis saat melihat Yunho menangis. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong ingin meninggalkan dongsaeng semata wayangnya ini. "Ne, kami akan berbahagia"

"Pergilah… Jaejoong pasti mencarimu"

"Eum!" angguk Ayumi.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kau benar-benar brengsek JUNG!" pekik Ayumi dan langsung meninggalkan Yunho dan Yoochun yang berusaha mencerna maksud ucapan Ayumi.

"Yun? Mungkinkah Junsu yang memberitahu Jaejoong kalau waktu itu kau sakit?" tanya Yoochun.

"…"

"Mungkinkah sekarang Jaejoong ada di- YAK YUNHO TUNGGU AKU!" Yoochun akan mengejar Yunho yang sudah bergegas meninggalkannya di Rumah Sakit. Namun, tarikan dokter senior yang marah pada yoochun karena menggoda istrinya menghentikan langkah Yoochun.

"Aissshhh…jinca!" keluh Yoochun.

.

.

.

*Mianhae to Love You*

Yunho turun tergesa-gesa dari mobilnya. Langkahnya membesar saat dia berlari sekuat tenaganya agar bisa segera sampai di lantai 3, apartment dimana dia hidup bersama Jaejoong selama 12 tahun. Yunho benar-benar tak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan mencarinya saat tahu bahwa dia sakit. Bahkan jika dia tahu, dia tak akan pernah mau menuruti YooSu untuk menjual apartment yang penuh dengan kenangannya bersama Jaejoong ini.

Tepat dihadapannya sekarang. Pintu apartment itu benar-benar tepat dihadapannya sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Haruskah dia menekan bel? Atau haruskah dia langsung masuk saja kedalam apartment itu? Tidak! belum tentu jika Jaejoong benar-benar ada di dalam. Bisa saja apartment ini sudah dibeli oleh orang lain.

Benar! Dia harus menekan bel.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Berkali-kali Yunho menekan bel, tapi tak ada suara apapun yang menandakan bahwa ada orang yang menghuni rumah itu. Yunho hampir putus asa dan akan segera pulang kalau saja sebuah suara tidak menghentikannya.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" ujar suara dibelakangnya. Suara yang membuat Yunho kaku tak bergerak. Kelu, karena suara itu begitu menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Aliran darahnya berdesir hebat, kepalanya benar-benar pening sampai-sampai menoleh kebelakangpun dia tak bisa.

"apa kau sangat-sangat marah sampai tak pulang kerumah? JUNG YUNHO!"

GREP

Yunho seperti kembali kepada kesadarannya saat merasakan pelukan yang bertahun-tahun lamanya hilang dari tubuhnya.

"hiks…hiks…bogoshippeoyooo…hiks…bogoshippo jeongmal…hiks…hiks…"

Yunho tak tahan lagi. jantungnya akan segera meledak jika dia tidak berteriak sekarang juga.

CKLEK

SRET

BRAK

Pintu apartment itupun terkunci otomatis. Yunho mengurung Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya dipintu. Jaejoong masih menangis. Tangannya meremas erat jas dokter Yunho.

"kau sudah jadi dokter hebat sekarang eoh? Hiks…hiks… Kau bahkan tidak membawa yeoja lagi kemanapun. Aku sangat senang. Walaupun matamu jelalatan hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk jas dada Yunho. Tertawa dan menangis dalam tiap kata-katanya.

"…." Yunho tak mengatakan apapun. Menetralkan napasnya yang memburu terasa lebih baik sekarang.

"aku sering melihatmu di gerbang kampusmu. Bahkan aku menyaksikan sendiri ujian negaramu. Mereka selalu memujimu. Kau yang terbaik. Apa kau senang eoh? Hiks…hiks… kenapa dadaku sesak sekali? aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Bisa kau tolong aku? Hiks…hiks…"

"…." Yunho masih menatap tajam dan mendenagrkan baik-baik setiap bait yang keluar dari mulut namja yang dicintainya itu.

"2 tahun ini aku berjuang sendirian saat terapi di Rumah Sakit tempatmu bekerja sekarang. Aku senang sekali karena aku dinyatakan sembuh total. Terlebih saat tahu kau menjadi dokter spesialis organ dalam disana. Aku takut kau melihatku dan aku ketahuan menggunakan uang yang kau simpan di brangkas apartment ini. Mianhae…tapi aku akan menggantinya…hiks…hiks…ke- kenapa kau tidak bicara? Kau masih marah? Hiks…hiks… a- aku-"

"Dengan apa?" Yunho semakin menghimpit tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendongak, namun kembali menunduk saat melihat mata tajam Yunho.

"a- apanya?" tanya jaejoong takut-takut.

"Dengan apa kau akan menggantinya? Aku mau kau ganti uang haramku sekarang!" desis Yunho.

"Ta- tapi-mmmppphhhh Yunmmmpppphhhh" Jaejoong menggeliat tak karuan saat Yunho menciumnya ganas, dengan tangan kanan Yunho yang memegang erat tengkuknya dan tangan kiri Yunho yang mengelus pinggang dan perut Jaejoong mendekati daerah-daerah paling sensitive yang ada pada tubuhnya.

"annggghhhhhpk cpk cpkmmmmpk" Jaejoong melenguh keras saat lidah Yunho menggelitik rongga mulutnya bersamaan dengan tangan kiri Yunho yang mengelus juniornya yang masih tertutup jeans yang dipakainya.

"Akh Yunhhhhh ennngggghhhh haa hah haah annnnggggghhhh emmmmmmmpphhhhh ahhh" Jaejoong tersengal-sengal mengambil nafas sekaligus membiasakan rasa nikmat dimana tangan Yunho sekarang tengah memijat juniornya yang sudah mngeras karena sentuhan liar Yunho.

"aku menginginkanmuhhhh" desah Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong saat setelah dia membuat kissmark dirahang Jaejoong.

"Ja- jangan disinihhhh jeballhhhh" rengek Jaejoong disela tarikan nafasnya yang memburu karena menahan nafsu dan desahannya.

"Hari ini… untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu… aku merasukimu… disemua ruangan yang ada di rumah ini. Kupastikan kau menerima hukuman atas perbuatanmu padaku Kim Jaejoong"

"MWOHHH?" pekik Jaejoong bersamaan denagn aliran dari juniornya yang membuat jeans dan tangan Yunho lembab.

ZRRRRRRTTTT

Zipper jeans Jaejoong terbuka dan dengan mudahnya yunho membuka celana dalam Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Yunho. Rasa malunya benar-benar membuat wajahnya semakin panas dan berkeringat.

"Yunhhhh ouuggghhhh errrmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhh annngggghhh ahhhh haahhhh" Jaejoong memang belum berpengalaman dalam urusan 'making love', tapi jika kelakuan Yunho seliar ini, tampaknya dia benar-benar tak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar dalam waktu yang lama.

SLURPP

Yunho menjilat semua sperma Jaejoong yang melesak ketenggorokkannya. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya dia memasukkan junior jaejoong kedalam mulutnya, tapi, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan manisnya sperma Jaejoong.

"Kau manis Joongie" ujar Yunho yang kini mulai menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

"Yunhhh kau tidak benar-benar akanhhh engghhhhh"

BRUGH

Yunho menjatuhkan Jaejoong kelantai. Tubuh telanjangnya kini berlutut didepan Jaejoong yang terbaring pasrah.

JLEB

"Ouuggghhh" Jaejoong sedikit merasa tak nyaman saat Yunho memasukkan jari panjangnya kedalam hole virgin-nya.

"ennngggghhhh nah akh disanahhh hah hah hah" Jaejoong akan melayang kesurga saat tangan Yunho menyentuh titik ternikmat didalam hole-nya. Namun, dia menghela napas kecewa saat Yunho mengeluarkan jari panjangnya.

"kau benar-benar nakal Boo…Jaejoongie?" Yunho sedikit terkekeh mendengar nama panggilan baru untuk Jaejoong-nya.

"akh perihhhh" pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho memasukkan kedua jarinya dalam hole Jaejoong. Namun pekikan kesakitan yang dikeluarkannya berubah menjadi desahan dan lenguhan nikmat saat Yunnho langsung menghantam prostatnya dengan keras.

"Bersiaplah Boo" ujar Yunho.

"Ne- AKH appo hiks…hiks…kenapa yeoja-yeoja itu selalu mendesah nikmat sedangkan aku tidak? hiks…hiks…apa kau sangat marah? Hiks…appo hiks…hiks…!" keluh Jaejoong saat Yunho melesakkan juniornya dalam holenya. Padahal yunho belum memasukkan juniornya sepenuhnya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa meringis tak kalah kesakitan saat rectum Jaejoong mengerat seolah akan memutuskan juniornya.

JLEB

JLEB

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH YUNHO!" Jaejoong melambungkan kepalanya keatas lalu menghempaskannya lagi kelantai. Untung tangan Yunho sudah meremas rambutnya dari belakang, sehingga buku jemari Yunho lah yang terluka.

"Jaeeeehhhhh inihhhhh ketattthhh enngggggghhhhhhh" erang Yunho.

JLEB

PLOP

JLEB

PLOP

Keluar masuk dan keluar masuk lagi. Yunho melakukan semuanya pelan sampai Jaejoong terbiasa dan menemukan kenikmatannya. Hingga akhirnya desahan kenikmatan Jaejoong menggema didalam ruangan itu.

"akh akh akh Yunhh ennggghhh aaaaaaarrrrggggggh fasterhhhh hhhhh blagih lagihhhh deeppperr yunhhhoohhhh akh akh akh sedikithhh lagihhh aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhh Yunhhhhhhh"

"akh akh akh akhkuhhh jugaahhhhh ennggghhhhh" Yunho semakin cepat menggenjot lubang Jaejoong bersamaan dengan tangannya yang semakin cepat mengocok junior tegak Jaejoong.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUN/BOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH" jerit keduanya saat klimaks mereka datng bersamaan.

CROT

CROT

CROT

"Cu- cukupphhh aku lelah" seru Jaejoong saat Yunho akan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Dikamar dan kamar mandi belum kan? Jadi nikmati saja eoh? Bukankah dulu kau yang memintanya?" seringaian tercetak diwajah yunho, membuat Jaejoong menghela napas panjang, bersiap menerima sodokan Yunho di hole-nya. Mungkin benar-benar sampai dia pingsan dan kesulitan berjalan.

.

.

.

*DANGEROUS LOVE YUNJAE*

Didepan pintu apartment YunJae, pasangan YooSu tampak bergidik dan terdiam membisu ditempat saat pendengaran mereka menangkap suara-suara tak layak didengar dari depan pintu apartment 0406 itu.

"Su…kapan kita menikah?" rengek Yoochun dengan seringai mematikannya.

"Sampai kepalamu botak!" ujar Junsu dan langsung meninggalkan Yoochun didepan pintu YunJae.

"MWO? Aisssshhh" Yoochun hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya kasar saat mendengar ucapan Junsu.

.

.

.

YUNHO POV

Aku benar-benar sulit menutup mataku, meski tubuhku sangat lelah setelah mengerjai tubuh Jaejoong. Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa melihatnya tertidur denagn tangannya yang terus melingkar dipinggang-ku. Aku tidak ingin tidur, karena aku takut jika aku terbangun, dan ternyata semua ini hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Sinar matahari mulai masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar. Aku ikut tersenyum saat melihat bibir mungilnya mengerucut imut saat sinar itu mengenai wajahnya. Lalu wajah itu akan kembali tenang saat aku menutupi sinar itu denagn tanganku. Dia benar-benar seperti mimpi indah yang pernah ada dalam hidupku.

"Yun?" ahhh…dia sudah bangun ternyata. Aku mengecup matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke pupilnya.

"mimpi indah?" tanyaku saat dia tersenyum cerah dan mengecup bibirku kilat.

"Eum!" angguknya. "aku bermimpi kau menikahiku diatas air. Aku hampir tertawa meledak-ledak kalau aku tahu itu mimpi. Tapi, saat itu aku tidak tahu kalu itu mimpi, jadi aku menerima keputusanmu yang menikahiku diatas air" ujarnya sambil terkikik pelan.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, membuat airmata jatuh begitu saja dimataku dan matanya.

"sangat" jawabnya.

"Kau berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukku? Akan mencintaiku seumur hidupmu? Mencintaiku sampai-sampai kau rela mati jika dengan begitu bisa membahagiakanku?"

"Yunho?" Jaejoong semakin terisak saat mendengar penuturanku yang membingungkan.

"Jawab saja"

"Ne. aku bahkan rela jika kau ingin membunuhku sekarang juga. Aku bersedia mencintaimu dalam suka, duka, miskin, kaya, apa itu cukup? Hiks…hiks…kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Hiks…hiks…" ujar Jaejoong seperti orang yang tengah menikah. Mau tak mau aku terkikik geli dibuatnya.

"Saranghae" aku mengecup dahi Jaejoong.

"Nadooo…jangan biarkan aku pergi lagi ne! aku sangat tersiksa tanpamu. Aku begitu mencintaimu sampai aku kesulitan bernapas. Sesak sekali kau tahu?" Jaejoong menaruh telapak tanganku didadanya. Berharap aku merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Jae?" aku menyeringai, dapat kulihat matanya membelalak kaget.

"Ennnnggghhhh Yunhhhh" lenguh Jaejoong saat tanganku meremas pelan dadanya. Bukan salahku kan jika aku terangsang lagi? Salahkan dia yang memancingku. Hahahaaaa…..

YUNHO POV END

~~THE END~~

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Seobie datang lagi dengan ff oneshoot.

Kemaren Changkyu, sekarang Yunjae punya.

Yang baca jangan lupa review ne!

Gomawooo…..


End file.
